The Awakening Group
The Awakening Group (also known as Team Evil) is a group formed by Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (the Enabler), Caroline Denby (the false Keeper), and Eric Sweet (the Seeker). Their goal is to reawaken Robert Frobisher-Smythe (the Sleeper), who has been asleep for almost 100 years. They are only able to do this when an eclipse appears, which happens in House of History / House of Eclipse. To perform the ceremony, they need the parcel (an ancient Egyptian bracelet) and the descendants. These descendants were people whose ancestors cursed Frobisher-Smythe into becoming the sleeping man. The descendants were Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, and Joy Mercer. The descendant was originally thought by Sibuna to be KT Rush, since she is the great-granddaughter of Robert. The Sleeper will awaken good if the ceremony is performed by someone pure of heart and will awaken evil if the ceremony is performed by someone is not pure of heart. It is revealed that Caroline is the false Keeper and Harriet Denby is the real one. This meant that when Caroline helped perform the ceremony, Robert woke up evil. If Harriet had helped, he would have been good. How this problem was dealt with was the plot of the latter half of Season 3. Caroline Denby Caroline Denby is the fake Keeper. She stole Harriet's sun key, stole Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and has taken over her sister's identity. Her job is to keep Frobisher-Smythe safe, and she did so by hiding him the Gatehouse. Because she was the false Keeper, and not pure of heart, she caused Robert to awaken evil. Harriet Denby Harriet Denby is the real keeper. She was stolen of her sun key, stolen of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, her identity taken over, and has been locked in a mental hospital. Had she been there to awake Robert, he would have turned good. Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Victor Rodenmaar Jr. is the Enabler. His job is to keep the parcel safe. He never meant for Robert to become evil, but didn't seem too upset with the failure either. He, like Caroline and Eric, took his job very seriously, searching wildly for the parcel when it had gotten lost. Eric Sweet Eric Sweet is the Seeker. He must make sure the group is in order and everyone has their correct items to perform the ceremony. He only ever meant to do good, and he didn't even know when Robert had awakened, as he believed Sibuna's interruption ruined the ceremony. He, like Victor and Caroline, took his job very seriously, and put up an argument when Victor tried to tell him how to do his part of the job. Robert Frobisher-Smythe Robert Frobisher-Smythe is the Sleeper. He is the one who is being reawakened. He is only able to be awakened during an eclipse and with the appropriate descendants and items. His fate rests in the hands of others. He woke up evil, because Caroline Denby, being the fake keeper, was not pure of heart. The Tank The Sleeper can't be awaken without a tank. The sleeper must be kept in the tank while the ceremony is being performed. If the parcel isn't in the tank while the ceremony is being performed, sleeper won't be reawakened. Category:Groups Category:House of Anubis Category:Adults Category:Article stubs